Singing a Song of Love
by BugzBunay
Summary: Percy and Annabeth break up and let out their feelings out through music with a little help from their freinds in the Apollo cabin.Song fic Way after TLO, TLH never happens and life went on normally. Well, as normal as possible for demi-gods.


Chapter 1: The Break up

AN: okay so this is a song fic were Percy and Annabeth break up and let their feelings out though music with the help of their friends from the Apollo cabin. If I use for example Linkin Park, then they are demi-gods. Ok? Disclaimer: I own nothing, Ok onward!

Percy POV

"If you don't appreciate the things I do for you then maybe we should break up!" Annabeth yelled at me. No that's not what I want! "I do appreciate the things you do it's just I don't understand and you keep yelling at me when ever I say so!" I yelled back. She sat there, starring at me and then she stood up. "What?" I said a lot more harshly than I meant to. She ignored me picking up her things. She looked at me one more time. Then walked out of my apartment crying.

I sat there shocked. What had I just done? "Mom, I'll be right back!" I yelled to my mom as I bolted out the door after Annabeth. No, no, no, I didn't want this to happen!

She was already in her car, driving away. I ran to my car and put my keys into the ignition. Come on start, start! Finally it started, I have an old used car, and I was driving after her. Soon I saw her car crossing a bridge that headed towards Long Island Sound. She was headed to her cabin at camp! I went after her.

In a few minutes I caught up to her car. Mostly because as we got closer to camp the traffic was less and less. Finally, I parked my car next to hers got out and ran to her cabin. I was going to apologize for what I said to her it was past curfew so I had to be careful.

When I got to the Athena cabin the lights were on and nobody was in bed. Apparently Annabeth barged into her cabin without caring that her siblings were asleep. I knocked. Annabeth's brother, Malcolm, opened the door and stepped outside, facing me. We were only about two inches apart. "You got a lot of nerve showing up here," he said to me in a deadly tone. "What did I do?" I asked. "I told you when you got together with her 'if you break her heart your dead' and so you're dead ok, D-E-A-D, dead," then he lunged at me. I pulled riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it, out came my three foot long sword, I got in a defensive stance. He pulled out a knife. "What did I do to who?" I asked again. "You broke Annabeth's heart-"I interrupted him saying, "That's why I came I want to apologize to her I was just being stupid, please let just go talk to her," I begged him. "No!" he said harshly then went in front of the cabin's door, and stood there. He looked like a guard, guarding a door to a palace. "Fine," I said then left with tears in my eyes. I ran to the Poseidon cabin. I threw myself on my bed then sobbed into my pillow.

The next day: Percy POV

I was pacing my cabin, how would I get into Annabeth's cabin to talk to her if Malcolm won't let me in. I kept thinking and thinking. By the time lunch came my brain was hurting, literally. Then I got an idea. I went over to the Apollo table and asked the most talented in music to come with me. The only people that came with me were The Script, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber. I asked everyone to help me get Annabeth back. Taylor Swift, daughter of Apollo thought it was cute but that her songs were no use to me because they were all in a girl's point of view. So she was out of the picture. Linkin Park just randomly left so I got no answer from them. And Evanescence just said no, that they were working on a duet and that they weren't going to drop everything and help me. That left me with The Script and Justin Bieber. I'm not even a fan of Justin.

For the next two days I was stuck in the Apollo cabin with JB. JB was writing a song I was to sing to Annabeth. This was supposed to; at least, get her to talk to me. I was going to sing to her at the camp fire on Saturday. That gave me time to think because in two days the song were done and I had the lyrics memorized.

Friday night I went to the beach to think. When I got there I saw foot prints in the sand. I followed them and found myself with a crying Annabeth. I wanted to go and comfort her but something caught my attention. Her mom, Lady Athena, was sitting next to her comforting her. I was so surprised. Then it didn't help that Athena's voice sounded in my head, _'Perseus Jackson, you better leave this scene before I call the Harpies and flash Annabeth to her cabin, but it won't go Annabeth noticing you are here, so leave. NOW!' _The last part boomed so hard in my head that I felt like fainting. Well just have to wait for tomorrow and see what happens.

The next day the camp fire: Percy POV

"Thank you Apollo cabin for the wonderful songs but we have a camper that wants the stage, so please welcome Percy Jackson," Chiron said into the microphone. Then signaled Percy to go ahead. "Well I wrote this song with Justin Bieber, son of Apollo, these last two days and the song is dedicated to Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I said into the microphone then the music started to play like planned so that Annabeth wouldn't have time to react. I started to sing, "_Ohh wooaah [x3]_

You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You want my love, you want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart" I sang.  
I glanced at Annabeth threw the corner of my eye, she was just sitting, there shocked._  
Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
We're just friends, what are you saying  
Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time  
And I was like..._

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

__I started to dance around stag. It was fun. I was having fun but also hopped Annabt=eth liked what I was doing for her.

_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around  
_And I'm like_

I jumped off stage and stood in front of Annabeth. She looked away, which hurt me. Malcolm got in front of me and while singing I thought of a way to get around him.

_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be m_ine (mine)  
_

I knocked Malcolm out, picked up Annabeth's hand, and made her look me in the eyes as I sang the last words. What it was better than trying to land a summersault over Malcolm!

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
All I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)  
I'm gone

She was about to kiss me, when she stopped and looked away. She slid her hand out of mine and ran to her cabin crying. Gods, I don't understand girls! What could be wrong now? Thalia ran after her, but not before passing by Justin and I talking and hitting me, HARD, on my Achilles heel. I fell into Justin's arms in a daze, which just as fast as he caught me, he dropped me, head first into the cement. Seriously I maybe invincible but I could have broken the floor! Then Annabeth came back, trailed by Thalia and Linkin Park. She went to Chiron, told him something then he went to the mic. "Now please welcome Annabeth Chase!" He said then gave Annabeth the mic. "Here is a song that I have been working on with Linkin Park, sons of Apollo, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus" she said with a trace of bitterness in her tone. Oh, no this is not cool Annabeth! I thought in my head. "_It starts with," _Thalia sings. Then Annabeth interjects, "_One thing, I don't know why _

_Doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_to explain in due time (all I know) _

_time is a valuable thing watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_  
_Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away (It's so unreal)_

_Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right o__ut the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when I tried so hard…_

AN: thanks to all you readers and please review. Also the day after when Percy got to camp he told his mom he was staying there for a little while. Sorry for forgetting to stick that in there. What is the song Annabeth is singing tell me with your reviews! 


End file.
